Operation CLAUS
by elizabeth567
Summary: “I could make a much better Santa then you!” “Oh, is that what you think Monroe?” When one member from each cast in Condor Studios has to volunteer as a Santa at local malls who will be the best Santa and win Mr. Condor’s high priced gift.


**I know I have alot of stories going right now, but I just thought of this idea and I wanted to write a chapter before I forgot. This would have been much better before Christmas though and I don't know if I'll continue it. :/ I still hope you enjoy this chapter! =]**

* * *

SPOV

"Ok, thank you everyone for coming. I have an important announcement to make," Mr. Condor said as he stood at the front of the room. All the different casts from different shows were sitting at different tables scattered around the cafeteria. _Mackenzie Falls _was of course sitting at the table closest to Mr. Condor.

"Those stuck up suck ups," Nico whispered to Grady sitting at our table across from me.

"Now as you know it's the holiday season and we are performing our usual Claus." He wrote a big **CLAUS **on the chalkboard that was rolled in by one of his assistants. All the cast in the room groaned. I raised my hand. "Yes Sonny."

"What is Claus?"

"Ah yes this is your first holiday season at Condor studios. Would anyone like to explain was Claus is to Miss. Monroe?" Chad's had shot up and looked over at me. I glared over at him. Mr. Condor nodded at Chad.

"CLAUS stands for Celebrities Lending Ability as Undercover Santa's," Chad said and smiled up at Mr. Condor and he nodded.

"Yes, every year one member from each show volunteers at local malls as Santa Claus because God forbid we don't give back to our fans." Mr. Condor shook his head and stared out into space. "Stupid press saying we don't do 'enough for our community'. We all stared up at him skeptically. "Anyways." He clapped his hands together twice. His assistants dispersed around the room putting a bowl on each table. "There is one strip of paper in the bowl that says **Santa **and the rest are blank."

"You guys better trade with me if I get Santa again. I was Santa last year and I'm not going through that again," Tawni whispered and shivered at the memory.

"I want to be Santa, I love kids," I said digging into the bowl. I saw Chad roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye and I smirked. Tawni sighed and put her hand in the bowl pulling out a folded piece of paper. The rest of my cast did the same and we pulled our hands out all gripping a paper.

"Ill go first," Tawni said holding her breath and opened the paper. It was blank. "Yes!" Tawni pumped her fist into the air and did a little happy dance while still sitting. Then Zora opened her paper and it was also blank.

"Awh darn, I think I would make a good Santa," Zora said. I thought about what Zora would be like as Santa. The image of her running after little kids shooting them with a nerf gun came to mind and everyone at my table shivered. Then Nico and Grady opened their papers and they were both blank.

"I guess your Santa Sonny, whoopidy do," Tawni said and jumped up from the table. "Have to go reapply my lip-gloss, tootles." She bounced out of the room.

"Come on G; let's go pop some balloons with raisins." Nico and Grady got up from the table.

"Can I come too?" Zora asked.

"Sure." They all left the room and I was left sitting there alone. I opened my paper and surely enough **Santa** was printed neatly on my paper.

"So I see your Santa," I heard a voice from above me and looked up to see Chad staring down at my paper.

"Yep, why do you care?" He rolled his eyes and showed me his piece of paper which also said **Santa**. "So?"

"So I guess were competitors."

"Competitors for what? Who looks the best in their Santa costume?" He chuckled.

"Oh please we both know who would win that competition." He fixed his tie and stared of into space with a smile for a moment before his eyed flew down to me. "Every year Mr. Condor observes everyone being Santa and the person he thinks is doing the best job he gives a gift to."

"A gift?"

"Yes a gift, last year he gave the best Santa, well me." He gestured to himself. "A pocket watch."

"Big whoop, a pocket watch." He sighed and pulled at pocket watch out of his pocket, now this pocket watch shined more than a normal pocket watch should.

"A diamond in crested pocket watch." My eyes grew wide and he shoved the watch back into his pocket. "So I thought I would give you a heads up even though I will win, just like last year." I glared at him.

"What makes you so sure you will win?"

"Well there really is no competition." I was suddenly out of my chair.

"I could make a much better Santa then you!" He smirked.

"Oh, is that what you think Monroe?"

"Yes it is!" He started to walk back to his table.

"We will see about that." He left me alone with my fists clenched and I stared after him.


End file.
